Keypads and keyboards in handheld electronic devices often include illuminated or “backlit” keys. Conventional mechanical and electronic components used to backlight a key increase the thickness of the keypad or keyboard compared to conventional keys without backlighting. This increased thickness typically results in a thick device profile which can be problematic for electronic devices which are designed to have progressively thinner profiles. In view of these and other deficiencies in keypad and keyboard designs, there remains a need for a backlit key assembly having a reduced thickness.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.